


Silver and Green

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Heathers: Hogwarts the Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Duke is smol, First Meetings, Friendship, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Mac is really soft at eleven, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Somewhat mean Chandler, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Their first meeting goes on a train and an unlikely bond formsOrFollow Heather Duke's life through the seven years of Hogwarts





	Silver and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! This here is a series/multi-chapter type fanfic which focuses on the lives of the Heather at Hogwarts. It mainly tells the story through Heather Duke's eyes, though

The young girl fiddles with her fingers as she waits nervously, hearing the loud blare of the train arriving. Her red hair falls loosely on her shoulders, her hands clutching at the book close to her chest. 

 

“You’ll be fine,” she mutters beneath her breath. 

 

“All aboard the Hogwarts Express!” A loud voice shouts. 

 

Her eyes widen in surprise when the train arrives and she feels her heart thundering in her ears, swallowing thickly as she steps inside. She tries to find where to go, the redhead glancing to realize that most of the compartments are full. 

 

Frowning softly when she realizes this, the girl keeps walking until she finally finds a spot before tilting her head. Wait… seems like there’s someone else there and she debates going inside, startled when the girl inside the compartment flashes her a widened smile. 

 

“Uh, who are you?” She asks softly, because she can’t find it in her to yell at this other female. 

 

“Oh, uh, I’m- I’m Heather McNamara!” The girl draws out her hand, waiting for a response from the redhead. Her blue eyes shine brightly when at last she feels the palm grasping her own. 

 

“Your name is Heather?” The redhead can’t help but laugh at this information. 

 

McNamara’s joyful expression falls out of nowhere, frowning at this arrival with a displeased look. 

 

“Yeah? What about it?” She hisses. 

 

“Wh- N-No! I didn’t mean it like that!” The redhead yelps. “My name is Duke. Heather Duke.” She grins. 

 

McNamara lets out a rather happy squeal, the blonde’s hair tied back by what seems to be some sort of yellow scrunchie. 

 

“Oh, isn’t that funny!” McNamara laughs. 

 

“Do you mind if I call you Mac?” Duke questions. 

 

The sudden smile that forms on Mac’s face is a sight to behold, which seems to warm up Duke’s heart in a way she has really ever felt. 

 

“Great! I’ll just, uh, come in here,” Duke speaks almost shyly, stepping into the compartment and taking a seat. “What do you expect of Hogwarts?” 

 

Mac is about to answer when out of nowhere she’s cut off by someone else. 

 

“Is this seat taken?” A half snobbish voice calls out, leaning against the door with an irritated look flashing on her face. 

 

Duke bristles at the comment and finds herself hissing, “it’s full.” 

 

“What?” The ginger-haired first year sneers. 

 

“You’re not sitting here with that attitude.” Duke rolls her eyes. She doesn’t understand why they can’t all just talk out accordingly. 

 

“... fine. May I… please… sit here?” 

 

The redhead suddenly brightens, “isn’t that better? I’m Heather Duke, and that’s Heather McNamara.” 

 

“No way! My name is Heather Chandler!” The ginger-haired girl exclaims. 

 

Duke laughs softly at that. What a surprise, and what a coincidence. Maybe this was the start of something new. 

 

The three began to talk, slowly getting more comfortable with each. Duke seemed more eager to talk about the things she like while Mac’s laughs fills the compartment and Chandler adds in with a small comment. By the time the train arrives, the trio are already comfortable. 

 

A loud booming voice echoes out, and the doors of the compartment are slid open and Duke grabs her book again. Mac and Chandler follow behind her. 

 

Duke’s heart races almost nervously, making her way down the path that would lead to the boats. Her family expects to only be the best from her, which left her feeling more insecure. She forces down her nervousness, turning her attention on Mac and Chandler getting her attention to being in the same boat as them. 

“You alright, Heather?” Mac’s voice cuts out. 

 

Duke flashes a nervous smile, though she still attempts to make it as genuine as possible. She doesn’t know what else to say, and hugs her book close to her chest again, almost like she’s trying to reassure herself. 

 

The boat lands on the shore, and Duke’s eyes widen and fill with awe as she stares at the stunning castle of Hogwarts. She gasps softly, giving a smile when she feels Mac tugging at her robe. 

 

“Isn’t it beautiful!” Duke exclaims. 

 

“Quite so!” Mac chimes in. 

 

The students are led inside the castle and school of magic, Chandler in front of the trio. The ginger-haired girl is completely silent though it’s obvious quickly that she’s stunned by the majesticity of the view. 

 

Duke comes to a sudden stop as she is herded towards the large doors that separate the students from the Great Hall. Her breath hitches dryly, her hands beginning to feel clammy to the touch. Calm yourself, Heather, it’s only a sorting. 

 

“Heather?” Chandler asks, the sound of the first year bringing Duke back to reality. 

 

Duke smiles again, hearing the voice of the professor cutting out. 

 

“My name is Professor Fleming. Through these doors, you will be sorted into your Hogwarts houses,” the professor, a youngish looking woman with brown hair, speaks and Duke tries to focus her attention on them. “You will all be fine! And good luck to your sorting!” 

 

Whispers began to form, the first years wondering what the sorting meant and the muggleborn group looking nervous. The students’ eyes widen either way when the doors open, and they shuffle in like a pack of sardines, admiring the sight. 

 

Duke’s eyes land on the scenery of the long tables with the students sitting on its benches with floating banners hanging over. The ceiling strikes above it all and she can’t help but gaze at how amazing it all was. 

 

“It’s amazing!” She chirps. 

Her heart races when she hears the headmistress, a woman by the name of McGonagall, speaking of how students would begin to be called up to be sorted. 

 

She doesn’t really listen until she hears a name she recognizes. 

 

“Chandler, Heather!” 

 

Chandler makes her way forward, not saying a word, though she walks with such grace that no one speaks. There’s no whispers about her, and she holds her head high like a leader. She doesn’t even jump when the sorting hat is placed on her head. 

 

All of a sudden, a booming voice shouts, “GRYFFINDOR!” 

 

Duke’s eyes widen. Gryffindor… her family’s house. What if- no, Duke has to land in Gryffindor. She has to. 

 

Names fly by. Two Hufflepuffs, one Slytherin, three Ravenclaws… then- 

 

“Duke, Heather!” 

 

She freezes and is almost rooted to her spot yet Mac gives her a small nudge forward. She stumbles somewhat as a response, and she finally makes her way towards the stool. Feeling the sorting hat land on her head, she jumps slightly out of reflex before slowly calming down. 

 

_ Ah, yes. Heather Duke. The Duke Family expects so much from you, though you yearn for more. You wish to make a name for yourself yet you want a sense of solitude, isn’t that right?  _

 

That’s not true. 

 

_ You want to be remembered and you have the charisma and the ambition to succeed yet you are held back by your family’s past. I know just what House you belong in.  _

 

This is bound to be interesting. 

 

“SLYTHERIN!” 


End file.
